winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Big Shots
Little Big Shots is the 20th episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 72nd episode overall. It was preceded by Biker Chick Wedding Crashers and followed by The Golden Kingdom. Plot Baltor takes the magic spells from Lightrock Fortress. If he gets the spells in Alfea, he could become invincible. Faragonda sends the Winx to Lightrock to look for magic traces and find Baltor. The pixies are left behind at Alfea, the Winx saying they're "too tiny". Darcy makes a sculpture of Baltor's head in an effort to impress him. Icy claims she lost interest in him, but Darcy and Stormy know otherwise. Whatever she said before, Stormy is not over Baltor either, and the Trix fight over him, inadvertently discovering a pixie, Glim. They realize that the pixies might have some spells that they would want. Stormy decides that whoever gets the pixies' spell treasure first also gets Baltor. They try to figure a way to get to Pixie Village, since the pixies have likely moved it to a new location since the Trix tracked it down for the codex. Glim attacks Stormy's eyes, escapes the Trix, and sends Livy to Alfea to get help. Darcy sneaks off to get a headstart on finding Pixie Village, and when Icy puts some ice on Stormy's eyes to heal them, she also sneaks off. At Alfea, the pixies are offended that the Winx are treating them like they're not tough. Livy tells them that the Trix are going after Pixie Village, and the pixies of the village are at the harvest ceremony. The pixies and animals go to fight the Trix. The Trix compete to capture Zing and Glim, while Zing makes Star Trek references. Due to the Trix fighting amongst themselves, Zing and Glim escape. Icy begins freezing the forest, and eventually Darcy captures Zing and Glim, but Zing summons some bees which attack her. Then Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, and Piff arrive with the animals. Digit shrinks to insect size and tickles Darcy. The animals attack, and Icy steps on a porcupine's spikes. Realizing the pixies are too small for them to fight, the Trix turn Amore, Digit, and Tune bigger. Digit attacks Stormy and is frozen by Icy. Amore detects the Trix's love for Baltor, and tells them she can influence his decision by tossing pixie dust on one of them. Baltor appears and tells the Trix that the witch-on-witch contest is over. Still frozen, Digit runs at Baltor and falls on top of Darcy and Stormy, dazing them before Darcy's spell wears off. Baltor finds it pathetic and embarrassing that the Trix were defeated by pixies, and has Icy take Darcy and Stormy back to his base with them. The Winx return, though they haven't found Baltor. A victory celebration is held for the pixies, and Faragonda gives Digit a medal. Notes *Instead of the Winx, this episode revolves around the pixies, who fight the Trix and win Category:Episodes Category:Season 3